


The Night Vale Mutual Admiration Society

by sabinelagrande



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Human, Cute, Hot Tub, M/M, They are stupid in love with each other you guys, Written Pre Condos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny dipping outside in the middle of the desert sounds like a terrible idea, but really, it's pretty great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Vale Mutual Admiration Society

Carlos’s very first question, though it may be slightly rude, is, “What, precisely, is in the hot tub?”

"Water," Cecil says, and if he’s offended, he doesn’t show it. Carlos suspects that he is rude a lot, by Night Vale standards. "Also some aromatherapy crystals. I don’t know how you _feel_ about aromatherapy, but it just smells _so_ nice.”

"What scent?" Carlos asks warily. He’s not over the candle incident.

"Bergamot and cedar," Cecil replies.

"Sounds nice," Carlos says, though he’s still not entirely sure that nothing will be lurking in the water. But Cecil smiles brightly at him, so it’s probably worth it either way.

Carlos had his severe doubts as to using a hot tub outside in the middle of the desert, but here in the middle of the night at the tail end of winter, with a calm breeze blowing, it feels like perfect weather for it. He had further doubts about doing it naked, but then Cecil is letting his robe fall from his shoulders, and Carlos thinks it was a wonderful idea.

The water is warm as he carefully steps into it, down the step and in until the water is almost at his waist. He sits down on the little seat, and Cecil sits down across from him, the tub just small enough that their legs tangle together.

That lasts about thirty seconds before Cecil is in his lap. Carlos relaxes, Cecil resting on his chest as he leans back, savoring the warmth of the water. It does smell good, soothing, the grounding combination of citrus and wood filling his senses. Carlos shuts his eyes, running his fingers up and down Cecil’s spine, fingertips lightly brushing his skin.

"Carlos," Cecil breathes, his lips against Carlos’s neck. "Perfect, radiant Carlos."

Carlos opens his eyes again. “Yes, Cecil?”

Cecil shakes his head. “I was just pointing it out.”

"How can you think I’m perfect?" Carlos says, reaching up and twirling a lock of his own hair around his finger, tugging at it. "Look at my hair. It’s all wet and matted."

"Carlos," Cecil says, and now he sounds offended. "Surely you don’t think I love you for your hair, which by the way is perfect regardless of how damp it may or may not be."

"You do go on about it," Carlos says, feeling a little sheepish somehow.

"So much of you is perfect," Cecil says. "All of you is perfect." He sits up, turning so that he can straddle Carlos’s thighs. Carlos shuts his eyes as Cecil puts his hands on the sides of his face, running them lightly over his skin. "Just for starters, your face is perfect, your brow perfect, your nose, your cheeks." When Carlos opens his eyes again, Cecil is smiling down at him. "Your eyes are perfect." He bends in. "Your lips are definitely perfect," he says, kissing him sweetly.

"You’re perfect too, you know," Carlos tells him. "You’re perfectly average."

Cecil raises an eyebrow at him.

"I mean it," Carlos says, putting his hands on Cecil’s chest, running his fingers through the soft hair there. "You’re neither thin nor fat, neither tall nor short, neither wiry nor muscular, and your skin is such a pleasing shade." He settles his hands on Cecil’s waist. "Your waist-hip ratio- though a flawed measurement in many ways- is in the range shown in some studies to be most attractive." His hands slide around to the small of Cecil’s back. "Scientifically speaking, you are so perfectly human that no one could possibly help but want you." He grabs Cecil’s ass, just to make him jump. "And you have a very nice ass."

"You have a strong pro-human bias," Cecil tells him.

Carlos pulls him down, kissing him. “I have a strong pro-Cecil bias.”

"I have a hard time objecting to that," Cecil says. "I mean, especially if there’s _science_ to back it up.”

"Oh yes," Carlos says. "It’s all testable and independently verifiable." He frowns. "I don’t want to find you letting other people test it."

"Never," Cecil assures him. "No one does science like you, Carlos, my perfect scientist. I would never waste my time with anyone else."

"Good," Carlos says. He wraps his arms around him, holding Cecil close as he kisses him over and over. "My perfect, perfect Cecil."

Cecil slides his hand between them. “Let me show you just how perfect I can be.”


End file.
